Jeff de Bruges
by Nekomu
Summary: Aiolia reçois une fois encore une boîte de chocolats à son anniversaire, mais cette fois-ci, il trouve un indice au sujet de l'anonyme qui lui offre des chocolats tout les ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une biiiien plus longue histoire, le premier chapitre étant tout public, je ne sais pas si je publierais la suite ici ou dans une seconde fanfiction, ce seras la surprise !  
J'ai il me semble un peu réhausser les ages pour que certaine choses paraissent... Moins malsaines diras t-on... C'est surtout pour gommer certaines incohérences bien que je n'ais pas rajouté ce qui à mon sens aurais été au mieux X'D  
**  
 **Bref, on est en post Hades, Soul of Gold n'a JAMAIS existé ! Ne pas en prendre compte dans ce texte Sur ceux je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 16 août. Et c'est mon anniversaire.

Je me dépêche de rentrer de l'entraînement et d'arriver chez moi, j'ai demandé exprès à finir plus tôt: tous les ans ça tombe sur moi, j'ai toujours de l'entraînement dans la journée. Ce qui m'embête réellement, c'est que tous les ans, quelqu'un m'offre une boîte de chocolats. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je sais juste que j'ai droit à une boîte de chocolats, d'un magasin du centre-ville d'Athènes. J'ai déjà mené ma petite enquête, mais pas moyen de savoir qui c'est.

J'ai essayé de voir sur la petite étiquette accrochée à la boîte, c'est écrit à la main "Happy Birthday" la même chose, tous les ans. Avec une petite variante chaque année. Personne ne vient d'Angleterre ici. J'ai essayé de comparer l'écriture l'an dernier avec celle des rapports du pope, entre ceux qui écrivent en cyrillique, Deathmask qui n'a rendu que deux dossiers dans sa vie, et tous les autres qui écrivent en bâton dans leurs rapports, je suis perdu.  
L'étiquette n'a pas aidé.

Ensuite j'ai cherché la provenance des chocolats, alors j'ai été jusqu'à la boutique demander qui ils avaient vu (Merci Camus qui va régulièrement à la bibliothèque) . Même avec une photo de groupe ils n'ont reconnu personne. Ils changent de vendeur bien trop souvent. Le papier cadeaux vient de chez eux aussi…  
Rien sur les chocolats en eux-même.

Il n'y a pas spécialement de trace d'effraction chez moi. Pas de glace sur la poignée ou de rose pour ouvrir ma fenêtre. Rien. Pas de longs cheveux roses lisses ou bouclés violets qui traîneraient. De toute façon même si j'avais trouvé quelque chose, ça aurait pu s'expliquer de 40 autres manières.

Je rentre chez moi rapidement en vérifiant les alentours, pas de trace. Personne.  
Il n'est peut-être pas encore passé ce père Noël du mois d'août.  
J'attends un peu, accroupi et caché derrière ma porte. Si ça se trouve, c'est un cadeau commun du sanctuaire. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais coincé et que c'est écrit en anglais sans qu'ils n'aient vu personne à la boutique. Je me prends à imaginer des théories du complot farfelues... Puis je remarque seulement au bout de vingt minutes que le paquet est déjà là sur ma table.

Je soupire, déçu, je ne le croiserai donc pas.

\- Au moins, il ne m'a pas oublié cette fois non plus.

J'inspecte la table de manière très professionnelle. Toujours rien. Pas de trace de cosmos non plus. Je tire ma chaise et désespère en admirant l'étiquette.

\- Toujours les mêmes belles majuscules en attaché sur ces deux mêmes mots... Qui fait des cadeaux sans dire " C'est moi qui te l'ai offert !" fièrement? … Personne… Sauf le mien. Sauf celui qui a décidé de m'en offrir.

Je joue avec la petite bouclette sur le ruban en papier. Cette année, l'emballage est marron et doré. C'est assez élégant. Je passe mon doigt sur la boîte en carton imprimé d'un joli " Leonidas" en lettres d'or.  
Dire que quand j'étais petit je voyais ce mot comme le magasin inaccessible où Aioros ne voulait jamais m'emmener.  
En grandissant, je l'ai vu comme le héros et roi de Sparte. Puis petit à petit cette vision héroïque est redevenue l'antre aux chocolats interdit. Dans lequel un inconnu aime se fournir pour faire des cadeaux anonymes.  
Je soupire et défais le noeud. Si ça se trouve, Aioros m'en a acheté petit, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et vu le style du magasin, ils m'offrent un cadeau tous les ans à mon anniversaire… Pour ça, pas de trace de cosmo, ça explique que personne n'ait croisé quelqu'un du sanctuaire au magasin, et ça explique même l'anglais…  
Je commence à me dire que je cherche pour rien depuis quelques années, de toute façon, que je trouve qui me l'offre alors qu'il fait tout pour se cacher relève du miracle… Puis quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir que l'intérieur de la boîte a changé.

Tous les ans, j'ai eu droit à un assortiment de noir et de lait. Et cette année, je n'ai que des chocolats blancs.

Comment ? Pourquoi?

Je réfléchis, cherche une carte à l'intérieur, n'importe quoi ! Pas de pub pour Léonidas, pas de petit mot. Et surtout pourquoi diable ai-je droit à des chocolats blancs? Si ça venait du magasin ils n'auraient pas changé d'une année à l'autre… Et pas par plus coûteux…

Qu'est-ce que ça vaut dire bon sang ?!

Je me lève et fais les cent pas autour de ma petite table ronde en réfléchissant. Pourquoi des blancs? Je finis par me pencher sur la table et inspirer profondément cette odeur délicieuse qu'a le chocolat blanc.  
Je m'assois et ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en prendre un… Je croque un bout du petit triangle blanc crème et y vois du marron clair avec des petits morceaux dedans.

\- Hmmm… Ganache à la noisetteee… Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce sont les blancs mes préférés.

"Les blancs mes préférés" Hein? J'ai déjà dit ça non?  
Oui, il me semble… C'était quand…  
Il y a peut-être un mois environ… Mais où, quand et dans quel contexte…  
Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Et si… Les personnes avec qui je discutais avaient retenu mes paroles?  
Si ça se trouve l'auteur des cadeaux est parmi eux!  
Je me lève d'un bond en jetant le bout du chocolat dans ma bouche.

\- Che tois reprouver les champs a chi chai ti ça! ( Je dois retrouver les gens à qui j'ai dit ça ! )

Réfléchis Aiolia, réfléchis… C'était où déjà? À qui j'ai pu dire ça?  
À à peu près tout le monde, je suis un véritable moulin à paroles…  
Je regarde par la fenêtre, pensif… Et soudain un éclair de génie ! Ou de mémoire dans ce cas précis. Il y avait Shaka, tout à ma gauche sur la ligne !  
Qui d'autre ? Pourquoi j'en ai parlé… J'en parlais à Docko, on parlait pâtisserie ! Il y avait Mû aussi entre Docko et moi… Il y avait Shura tout à droite et à ses côtés… Arf… Aphrodite peut-être? Nan, il m'aurait lancé un pique, je m'en souviendrais mieux que ça… Quelqu'un d'un poil plus discret peut-être… Milo ? Je ne le vois tellement pas m'acheter un cadeau et ne rien dire, même Aphrodite serait plus probable.

Je décide de partir enquêter. Je vais commencer par Mu, je sais qu'il est là en bas, il est toujours là et en bas, de toute façon.

Je descends les escaliers, si le grand pope me voit me balader je vais me prendre une sacrée rouste pour avoir demandé à finir plus tôt pour ne rien faire. J'arrive chez Mû, occupé dans son espèce de petite forge féerique pleine de paillettes d'armures.

\- Yo Mu!  
\- Salut, je suis occupé.  
\- Je vois ça…

Je furète autour de lui, regardant ses moindres faits et gestes sans rien lui dire, des fois que je vois quelque chose de suspect. Mu, fatigué pose son masque de soudure, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?  
\- Je me demandais, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça…  
\- Si tu veux des réductions sur les réparations c'est niet ! Mon maître m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire. Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joies, mais je ne travaille pas pour tes yeux pétillants. A moins que tu viennes jouer avec mon pauvre Kiki je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.  
\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver de si mauvaise humeur…  
\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi. C'est ma troisième nuit blanche d'affilée. Pfff…  
\- Très bien… Très bien… Je m'en vais…  
\- Tss... Comment peut-on abîmer une armure à cet endroit…

Je le laisse ronchonner dans son coin et remonte, croisant Kiki et Aldébaran en dehors de la maison du taureau, assis à une table, le ballon de foot sorti et la mini-cage faisant une sieste renversée contre l'herbe. Aldébaran me lance.

\- Tu reviens déjà ?! J'ai failli te prévenir que tu allais te faire jeter, mais ça c'est ma petite vengeance pour ta dernière farce! Tu ne m'en veux pas?  
\- C'est de bonne guerre Aldé.

Je continue ma route puis ne résiste pas à l'envie de parler de l'état rarissime de Mu.

\- Dis donc, quand il n'a pas eu son café le matin faut pas lui parler.  
\- Ça va faire une semaine qu'il en a pas bu le matin, me lance soudainement Kiki.

\- Il tient aux boissons énergisantes, renchérit Aldébaran.

\- Pourquoi se donne-t-il tant de mal?!  
\- Tu connais les silvers, encore les quatre même, partis en mission, ils ont voulu s'attaquer à plus fort qu'eux, enfin bref, tu connais la chanson… Réparation express avant prochaine mission, et bien évidemment ils ont attendu le dernier moment pour s'en occuper.  
\- Je vois… Bah je vous souhaite bon courage à vous deux pour arriver à le supporter.

Kiki me dit en me voyant partir:

\- Plus que deux jours et c'est fini, on tient bon !

Je fais un petit sourire et entends Aldébaran rire aux éclats. Ce petit est génial. Je remonte tranquillement. Shaka est en pleine méditation mais j'arrive quand même à l'en faire sortir pour parler avec lui. J'aborde le sujet en parlant de Mu, mais il me grille très vite sur mes vraies intentions. Il me fait chier celui-là, pas moyen d'avoir de petits secrets.  
Je lui ai donc demandé si c'était lui, mais il me répond que non.  
Je lui demande une preuve. Il me répond que s'il voulait rester secret il n'aurait pas abordé lui-même le sujet.  
Je continue mon chemin et repasse la tête par la porte pour l'embêter.

\- Mais si ça se trouve, tu m'induis en erreur en me disant un bon argument pour pas que je te soupço-  
\- Sors de mon temple !  
\- J't'ai à l'oeil, Shaka! J't'ai à l'oeil !

Manifestement j'emmerde tout le monde aujourd'hui… Je soupire profondément. Est-ce que Dohko va me crier dessus lui aussi ? J'espère que non…  
J'entre doucement chez lui…

\- Vieux maître ?! Y'a quelqu'un?  
\- Oui! Cuisine!  
\- J'entre !..

Je vois Dohko les mains pleines de liquide pour lave-vaisselle.

\- Tiens le lion, tu voudrais pas m'expliquer comment ça marche cet engin?  
\- Le lave-vaisselle?  
\- Non l'étendage à linge, andouille !  
\- Celui qui sait pas se servir du lave-vaisselle est l'andouille à partir de maintenant ça vous va?  
\- Haha! Sois gentil, aide-moi, plutôt que de nous lancer des vannes, ça peut durer longtemps tu sais bien.  
\- Oui oui… Passez moi votre bouteille bleue là.  
\- Tiens.  
\- La sécurité sur le bouchon est là. On tourne à droite et ensuite un vise le petit trou dans le réservoir 1 de la porte.  
\- Heiiiin… Je pensais qu'il fallait le mettre sur les assiettes moi.  
\- Non, ça se diffuse tout seul après. Juste que là, vu que vous avez éventré le bouchon et qu'il y a la moitié de la bouteille dans le lave vaisselle, on ne va pas en rajouter. Mais comme ça vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois. Ensuite, passez moi la pastille. Elle se met ici. Après on referme, on met sur le bon cycle et tadam! Ca marche tout seul !  
\- Eh bah j'aurais jamais deviné seul…  
\- En même temps si votre ami là-bas en haut de son palais avait gardé les notices, ça aurait été plus simple. Et Deathmask n'aurait jamais fait exploser son four.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, on m'en avait parlé. En tout cas merci bien, ça doit faire au moins 4 heures que je planche dessus, sans résultat. Je me lave les mains et je te fais un café?  
\- Non merci pour le café, vieux maître, je remonte tout le sanctuaire pour poser des questions, on m'en offrira d'autres et je tiens à l'intégralité de ma vessie.

J'entends Dohko rigoler.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en faire offrir beaucoup tu sais.  
\- Bah pourquoi?  
\- Il n'y a plus que ton frère et Shion en haut.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Oui. Milo et heu… Verseaux?! Camus, j'ai encore du mal avec les noms parfois. Ils sont partis hier soir en Sibérie voir le disciple de... de Verseaux, je suis désolé, ce nom il ne veut pas rentrer dans ma mémoire.  
\- Ah c'était à cette période ?  
\- Oui, Milo a insisté pour que ce soit en été, il n'a pas compris que peu importe la saison il allait faire froid.  
\- D'accord et les autres?  
\- Ensuite El Cid est parti en deb~  
\- C'est Shura, notre capricorne.  
\- Shura, désolé, est parti en début d'après-midi, pas de nouvelles depuis. Aucune idée d'où il est allé. Et notre Aphrodite national a découché cette nuit, il est toujours en ville on ne sait dans quel bar.  
\- Mais je vous engage comme concierge demain !  
\- Ah oui ?

Il me regarde, fier de lui.

\- Bon sang, je m'attendais pas à tout ça, c'est beau !  
\- Oui, je sais, je sais. 250 ans d'entraînement gamin !  
\- Ca les vaut, quelle mémoire, quel irrespect de la vie privée! Je vais venir plus souvent vous voir je crois. Même si les noms ce n'est pas encore ça.

Il rit aux éclats pendant que je m'émerveille de sa mémoire phénoménale pour des choses avec si peu d'intérêt en temps normal.

\- Alors le lion, c'est quoi les questions que tu veux poser?  
\- En fait vous y aviez déjà répondu sans le faire exprès.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Oui... Donc je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.  
\- Bah! Attends! Moi je veux savoir!  
\- En fait, quelqu'un est venu chez moi me déposer un cadeau /c'est mon anniversaire/ et je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être.  
\- Bon anniversaire le lion !  
\- Merci ! Merci… Mais comme ça fait 4 heures que vous étiez sur votre lave-vaisselle et que de toute évidence vous venez de l'apprendre…  
\- Ah oui, nan, ce n'est pas moi, désolé petit Aioros!  
\- Moi c'est Aiolia…  
\- Heu pardon, Aiolia.

Je le vois frétiller sur sa chaise.

\- Il y a un problème vieux maître?  
\- Tu penses à quiiii?  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Puisque ce n'est pas moi, il te reste combien de personne de probable?  
\- En fait, plus aucune…  
\- Il me restait dans l'ordre, vous, Milo, Shura, et Aphrodite. Et vous les avez tous éliminés.  
\- Ah oui? Et selon toi, dans les trois derniers, lequel est le plus probable?  
\- Le plus probable?  
\- Oui.

Je réfléchis… Milo n'aurait pas ce genre d'attention bien qu'on soit très amis… Shura ne me parle jamais, je pense pas qu'il m'apprécie, quant à Aphrodite, je ne m'entends pas trop mal avec lui, mais faire ça juste par générosité est une qualité que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Aphrodite?  
\- NUUUUUUT! Perdu! Essaye encore !  
\- Vieux maître, ce n'est pas drôle!  
\- Ce n'est qu'un petit cadeau, le donateur est-il vraiment si important ? Tu ne penses pas que tu gâcherais sa valeur en découvrant qui c'est?  
\- Gâcher sa valeur? Je n'y ai pas pensé... Et je ne vois pas en quoi connaître l'auteur de ces cadeaux changerait quelque chose…

Je le vois souriant malicieusement…

\- Ces cadeaux?  
\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Je me mange la lèvre.

\- Vous êtes fort vieux maître très fort… Je vous nommerais miss potin si Aphrodite remettait en jeu sa couronne un jour.  
\- Et je ne doute pas perdre un seul instant. Allez, file donc découvrir ce que tu veux savoir, ou pas d'ailleurs ! Moi j'ai tout ce que je voulais.

Il me tire la langue et me fait signe de déguerpir, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour le lave-vaisselle qu'il disait ça. Enfin bref.

Je rentre chez moi, je passe chez Shaka, qui, dans sa grande méditation fronce un sourcil en me sentant montrer mes yeux puis les siens, en signe de "j't'ai à l'oeil'. Je souris idiot et retourne chez moi.

Ma boîte de chocolats est toujours là. Ouverte. Je réfléchis intensément…

Si ce n'est pas Aphrodite, c'est donc forcément Milo ou Shura. A moins que ce petit vieux se foute de moi, ce qui est tout aussi probable que Milo qui revenant de Sibérie pour moi ou que Shura revenant de… d'où déjà ? Je ne sais pas. Mais bon.

Après réflexion je me dis que c'est peut-être bien le capricorne. Je le vois bien faire ce genre de chose par "principe" ou je ne sais quoi d'autre "pour Athéna"… Et puis entre la Sibérie et on ne sait où, je pense que l'un est plus abordable que l'autre pour venir porter une simple boîte de chocolats. Surtout que Shura est parti en début d'après-midi d'après Dohko… Il a simplement pu revenir poser la boîte et repartir ensuite… Pour aller dans le fameux "on ne sait où" dont il a toujours eu le secret.

Je range ma boîte de chocolats dans un endroit frais, il serait dommage qu'ils s'abîment avec la chaleur du mois d'août.

Je pars m'allonger sur mon canapé. A me demander si le fait que ce soit peut-être Shura change vraiment quelque chose…  
Pour les chocolats, pas vraiment. Ils seront toujours aussi bons, et ils me donneront toujours aussi faim. Pour Shura en lui-même, ça lui fait prendre une avance considérable sur la sympathie qu'il m'inspire et qui était clairement proche de zéro.  
Ce n'est pas un bavard et j'adore parler.  
Dans le passé il y a eu tout un long moment dans ma vie où je l'ai évité comme la peste. Je me souviens même avoir essayé enfant de lui faire de sales tours. Il n'a jamais rien fait contre moi à cette époque. Puis jusqu'à ce que j'aille sur la tombe de mon frère et que je l'y trouve aussi, je le tenais dans le plus grand dédain. Mais c'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que le devoir est parfois plus important que les sentiments. Et cela en détruisant la relation de haine que j'avais envers lui.

Quelques jours plus tard après notre résurrection, je suis allé lui serrer la main en sortant de chez le pope. Il a refusé en me toisant de haut, avec un regard sévère, puis il est parti dignement. Je l'ai suivi et je l'ai vu marcher beaucoup moins dignement jusque chez lui, regardant ses pieds et le poing serré durant sa marche.

J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de mes sales tours, de mon frère, ou simplement de la fuite éperdue que j'avais face à lui depuis des années, mais si c'est lui l'auteur des chocolats il bascule doucement de l'indifférence à la sympathie pour moi…

Je souris bêtement dans mon canapé, que ce type est con. A force d'être naïf et de se faire manipuler il a décidé de tout couper et de rester avec des personnes qu'il savait mauvaises pour ne pas avoir de surprise.

Ca repousse toutes les limites de ma logique, bien que je ne trouve pas ça dénué de sens dans le fond.  
Je reste dans mon canapé à faire peut-être une sieste, je ne saurais trop le dire. Mais j'ai remué pas mal de souvenir de mon enfance, les engueulades avec mon frère, mes caprices, mes sales tours avec Milo, où Deathmask venait nous foutre une raclée comme il se doit. L'époque ou j'étais amoureux de Saga, ou de Kanon, je n'ai jamais trop su lequel c'était. L'exemple parfait de ce qu'aurait dû être mon frère. Ca a bien dû l'arranger Saga pour me confier des missions délicates...  
Tout ça parce que je me suis endormi en pensant à mes souvenirs de Shura. Ah bah bien! Bravo Aiolia!

Je suis tiré de mon sommeil par un bruit fracassant au temple du dessous. Je descends voir ce qu'il en est.  
On m'explique à mon arrivée qu'on ne sait toujours pas où est passé Aphrodite et que Saga et Deathmask qui d'habitude se font la guerre pour les bonnes grâces du poisson, se sont concertés pour se rendre compte qu'il a disparu depuis deux jours. Presque tout le monde est là, Deathmask ayant sorti le barbecue, ça a attiré pas mal de monde et ça s'est transformé en fête improvisée. Dohko arrive à calmer le jeu avec ces précieuses informations sur le poisson. Puis je vois mon frère arriver.

Eh merde, je fais mine de me cacher mais son radar est plus puissant que tout. Il arrive, me serre dans ses bras en me portant et en tournant sur place. Je crois apercevoir Shura grimper les escaliers. De toute façon pour être en noir à cette période de l'année, il n'y a que lui.

\- Stop Aioros! Arrête de tourner j'ai la nausée !

Il me pose et je me cogne contre Aldébaran en cherchant mon équilibre.

\- Bon anniversaire petit frère!

Un éclat de voix survient sur la terrasse du cancer.

\- Tu nous avais pas dit que c'était aujourd'hui!  
\- Ah bah du coup je n'ai pas pris de cadeau ! dirent quelques voix plus forte que d'autres, que je trouve presque hypocrites aujourd'hui. J'essaie de calmer les convives comme je peux.

\- J'ai besoin de rien, ça ira merci.

Ils viennent tous me le souhaiter, certain me serrant les mains, d'autres me faisant la bise. Et seul Shura qui passait par là fit comme Deathmask et se contenta d'un signe de main. Il y ajouta un Feliz Cumpleanos de loin en me saluant son casque de moto à la main sans s'arrêter.  
Je me contente de faire merci de la tête et essaie de calmer le début de chanson lancé maladroitement par Kanon et Deathmask, pas en choeur du tout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard à Shura qui s'en va. J'avoue que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller le harceler avec mes questions. De toute façon personne ne me laissera filer avant un moment pareil.

Sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve avec un gobelet en plastique blanc dans les mains avec ce qui semble être du punch dedans. Je n'en ai encore jamais bu.

Autant Deathmask a un caractère de merde, autant je n'ai jamais été déçu en allant manger ou boire chez lui. Heureusement pour moi Aioros m'attrape par les épaules et fait au revoir à tout le monde en disant qu'on reviendrait plus tard prétextant qu'il a mon cadeau à m'offrir. J'entends Dohko en bas rajouter un petit " parce qu'il y en a au moins un qui y a pensé".

On s'écarte un peu et je soupire, soulagé…

\- Merci de m'avoir sorti de là ! J'avais pas envie de rester !  
\- Ce n'était pas un prétexte Lia. J'ai vraiment un cadeau pour toi !  
\- Vraiment !?  
\- Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois?  
\- C'est quoiiiiii?  
\- Il est chez moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?

Je fais non de la tête, j'avais oublié qu'avoir un frère si collant voulais aussi dire que j'allais avoir des cadeaux à mon anniversaire. Enfin, j'ai toujours eu des chocolats, mais je m'y attendais, niveau surprise ce n'est pas ça. On arrive au neuvième temple.

\- Ferme les yeux Lia.  
\- D'accord.

Je m'exécute et le sens me faire entrer dans son appartement. Il s'en va.

\- Je peux ouvrir là ?  
\- Non ! Surtout pas !

Je plisse les yeux puis je le sens revenir dans mon dos en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Là, tu peux les ouvrir.

J'ouvre d'abord un oeil puis l'autre, curieux.

\- Elle est magnifique !  
\- Elle te plaît ?! Vraiment?!  
\- Oui !  
\- Je suis content. J'avais peur que ça ne t'intéresse plus !  
\- Evidemment que si, c'est maman qui m'avait appris. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas payé trop cher?  
\- Non, presque rien, le plus coûteux a été le voyage, c'est celle de maman. Je l'ai fait réparer.  
\- Vraiment ?! Woah ! Merci Roros!

Je me jette à son cou tout content et me retourne.

\- Je peux?  
\- Bien sur…

Je m'approche de la guitare acoustique et passe mes doigts sous les cordes doucement.

\- Et dire qu'on a tous les trois touché ce bois autrefois…

Je souris et commence à essayer d'en jouer… Ca fait tellement longtemps…. Aioros s'assied à côté de moi.

\- Oui, mais j'ai jamais été très doué à ça, moi.  
\- Tu t'en sortais mieux que moi, arrête.  
\- Parce que j'étais plus vieux. Mais moi je faisais ça pour faire plaisir à maman. Toi tu aimais vraiment ça et ça s'entend toujours.  
\- Arf je suis tout rouillé! Mes doigts sont des bâtons de glace !  
\- Ahaah! Mais ne t'en fais pas! Maintenant que c'est la tienne tu vas pouvoir te dérouiller tous les jours un peu plus !  
\- En tout cas, vraiment, merci, ça me fait super plaisir !  
\- Oui je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup ! Et pas t'acheter une énième boîte de chocolats.  
\- Boîte de chocolats?

Je le regarde inquiet, je comprend plus rien là, ça ne peut pas être lui, il était mort...

\- Oui, quand tu étais petit, je t'achetais une petite boîte de chocolats ou une tablette bon marché à l'ancienne supérette. Tu ne te souviens pas?  
\- Non…  
\- Et comme c'est ton premier anniversaire depuis que je suis revenu, et que tu n'as plus 5 ans, je me suis dit que je devais marquer le coup. Pour rattraper les années où je n'étais pas là.

Je souris en fermant les yeux, comprenant un peu mieux.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un les a rattrapés à ta place, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Rien... Je viens juste de comprendre un truc important.

Je n'irais pas parler à Shura de ces chocolats. Ce n'était pas de la générosité pure, c'était surtout de la culpabilité. Il se sentait juste coupable que je n'ai plus de chocolats pour mon anniversaire, rien de plus…  
Je me mets à rire sans raison. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller voir Shura et de lui sauter au cou ou bien de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Lia, mais ça a l'air drôle…  
\- T'en fais donc pas, va. Ça va, je suis juste très content pour les cadeaux et la discussion qu'on a eue à l'instant.

Je me lève et l'aide à se relever. Je pose la guitare au sol dans sa housse et je prends mon frère dans mes bras une petite fois encore.

\- Merci pour tout Roros.  
\- Ya pas de quoi frangin. Je vais retourner au quatrième temple. Je te garde une assiette au chaud ?  
\- Nan, pas la peine, j'ai des plans pour ce soir.  
\- D'accord.

Je le lâche, lui sourit et ferme l'étui de ma guitare. Je sors de chez lui et plutôt que de suivre Aioros en bas, je monte au dixième temple. J'en profite pour peaufiner ce que je vais dire.  
Je ne compte pas lui mettre les chocolats sur la table en lui disant de s'expliquer. J'aimerais juste passer du temps avec lui et essayer de le connaître un peu.

Me voilà planté devant chez Shura, ma guitare dans le dos, sans savoir vraiment si mon "plan" va marcher ou non. Je ne lui ai tellement jamais parlé que je n'ai aucune idée de sa réaction. Je pose ma guitare à côté de la porte, souffle un coup, et toque.

\- C'est pour quoi ? fit une voix grave, entre le "c'est pas le moment " et le " si c'est pour dla merde je vous fous dehors".

\- C'est… Aiolia, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main !

Ce n'était pas ça qui était prévu, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais j'avais la sensation que ça n'aurait pas marché juste en proposant une balade.  
La porte s'ouvre sur une pièce sombre, trop rangée pour être habitée par quelqu'un comme moi. Je vois Shura de profil se retourner, cigarette à la main et t-shirt mouillé par les cheveux humides. Ça sent la douche tout ça.

\- Entre.

Je passe la porte doucement et suis Shura, curieux et gêné. Je n'ai dû venir qu'une ou deux fois ici dans toute ma vie. Shura retourne dans sa cuisine récupérer la serviette pour ses cheveux et poser sa cigarette en équilibre dans le cendrier. J'arrive derrière lui, le voit essuyer le bas de ses cheveux qui goutaient un peu sur le t-shirt gris clair ou bleu... Je ne parviens pas trop à voir. Je m'assois en face et le voit récupérer sa cigarette et s'accouder à la table pour tirer dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
\- Heu... Eh bien... J'ai besoin d'aller en ville.  
\- En ville?  
\- Oui.

Invente Aiolia! C'est trop tard pour se dégonfler, la ville c'est bien comme balade.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ?  
\- Tu as une moto.  
\- Oui et? Milo a un scooter, prend-le.  
\- Non, j'ai jamais appris à conduire.

Je le vois qui soupire.

\- Pourquoi moi? D'autres ont des voitures, nettement moins contraignant.  
\- Justement car tu es le seul à avoir une moto.  
\- Je viens de rentrer, je me suis changé, j'ai pris une douche. Je ressors pas la brêle aujourd'hui.

Tant pis, soit j'abandonne soit je sors ma dernière carte. On va faire les deux, tiens. Je commence à me lever.

\- Bon bah tant pis… Ça sera pas cet anniversaire là que je pourrais sortir du sanctuaire non plus…

Je le vois un peu embêté, regarder sur le côté en soupirant.

\- On n'aura qu'à dire que ça sera ton cadeau alors…

Tout content je mets mes deux mains sur la table.

\- Alors c'est d'accord !?  
\- Ouais… Va t'habiller, on monte pas sur une moto comme ça.  
\- M'habiller?  
\- T'es jamais monté sur une moto ?  
\- Je suis jamais monté sur des rollers, Shura, j'ai un frère surprotecteur.

Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se lève.

\- Amène-toi.

Je le suis pendant qu'il va en direction de sa chambre en jetant la serviette dans le panier à linge sale. Il ouvre son armoire pendant que je reste à côté, interdit. Je le vois jeter sa tenue de moto sur le lit, veste, pantalon, gants. Il farfouille encore un peu et sors une autre paire de gants et une autre veste qu'il me tend, puis qu'il reprend.

\- Tu mettras la mienne.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Y a pas de grandes poches sur la mienne et elle est plus ajustée.

Je ne comprend pas trop. Je ne dis rien.  
Je le vois s'étendre de tout son long et sortir deux casque de son armoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le bas de son ventre et de son dos découvert du t-shirt dans le mouvement. Il me tend ensuite la veste.

\- Mets tes deux jeans les plus épais et un bon pull. Je te conseille vivement les manches longues.  
\- Un pull en plein mois d'Août? Deux pantalons?  
\- Tu as peur d'être ridicule? Mieux vaut un chevalier ridiculement vivant qu'un chevalier bien apprêté et mort.  
\- Argument de poid. Mais je pensais plus à la chaleur qu'il va faire.  
\- Crois moi, tu ne mourras pas de chaud. Pis, plus tu mettras de couche plus ça t'isolera du soleil quand on sera sur la terre ferme.  
\- Je crois que je viens de comprendre un truc.  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Pourquoi tu es quasiment toujours en noir.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste pas envie de me casser la tête à accorder les couleurs. Puis le noir ça fait peur au gens. Ça évite les gêneurs.  
\- Heiiiin!  
\- Aller file chez toi pour t'habiller, je te rejoins dans un quart d'heure.  
\- Tu me laisses pas en plan ? hein ?!  
\- Je t'aurais dit non si je ne voulais pas.

Je lui souris bien qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi et qu'il place les gants directement dans les casques.  
Je redescends dans mon temple, emportant ma guitare avec moi, suivant à la lettre les instructions de Shura. Je me trouve particulièrement ridicule avec sa veste noire et mes deux pantalons bleus. Shura arrive un quart d'heure pile après. Il ouvre son sac à dos, une nouvelles clope à la bouche et sa veste blanche et rouge sur le dos avec son pantalon noir.

\- Mets ce que tu as besoin d'emporter dedans.

J'emmène mon portefeuille et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Bien vu la petite bouteille.

Je souris puis Shura me regarde bizarrement.

\- Il y a un problème ?  
\- Enlève ta ceinture.  
\- Pardon?!  
\- Ta ceinture. Si tu tombes, elle peut te perforer le ventre. Après tu fais comme tu veux.

Je me retourne, gêné, pour l'enlever. Et me sens obligé de me justifier.

\- J'avais peur que mon pantalon ne tombe. Comme il est un peu plus grand pour aller sur l'autre.  
\- Je vois pas où est le problème, puisque tu en as un autre dessous.  
\- Ah oui… J'y avais pas pensé…

Je ris nerveusement. Il est franchement malaisant parfois Shura. Mais ça m'étonne qu'il m'ait cédé la sortie en moto. Je souris et me retourne sans ma ceinture.

\- Si jamais je me retrouve le pantalon sur les genoux j'aurais vraiment l'air ridicule, encore plus qu'avec les deux sur moi.  
\- T'as qu'à te dire que le bleu va avec tes yeux. T'es prêt ?

Je rougis un peu.

\- Oui !

Je ferme à clés et les pose dans le sac à Shura. On arrive au niveau du barbecue improvisé chez Deathmask qui fait un boucan absolu.

\- Oh… J'ai pas envie qu'il me retiennent encore.  
\- Alors je vais t'expliquer un petit truc.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, curieux.

\- Pour éviter les gêneurs, tu regardes devant toi. Pas tes pieds, pas à côté. Faut pas montrer que tu les fuis, juste que tu es occupé.

J'acquiesce à côté, on dirait qu'il a mis au point cette technique toute sa vie.

\- Quand il y en a un qui vient te parler. Il y en a toujours un qui va le faire. Tu te contentes juste de bouger les yeux, surtout pas la tête, à la limite un petit signe de main, mais t'arrête surtout pas. Sinon il va comprendre que tu es prêt à discuter.  
\- Ah ouais… Tu as trouvé ça tout seul en combien d'années?  
\- On l'a perfectionné tous les deux avec Camus à chaque fois qu'on se croisait.

Je ris doucement. Je les imagine tellement se croiser en faisant à la fois tout pour s'éviter et tout pour communiquer sans parole.

\- Tiens, mets-toi de mon côté.  
\- Heu, pourquoi?  
\- Tu vas t'entrainer.

On échange de place, j'en profite pour prendre un des casques des mains de Shura.  
On arrive au niveau de la fête j'applique sa technique du mieux que je peux et esquive facilement Aphrodite qui semble revenu. Je me contente d'un signe de la main. Il n'est pas vexé et je l'ai esquivé facilement. Je regarde toujours droit devant moi.

\- Ton truc est juste génial.  
\- Je t'avais dit.

On regarde tout les deux droit devant nous puis je me mets à rire comme un enfant dès qu'on est assez loin de l'agitation du barbecue. J'entend Shura rire tout doucement fermant les yeux. Même si ce n'est pas le rire aux éclats que j'ai moi-même, je pense que c'est déjà un petit miracle en soi.  
On passe le temple du bélier sans saluer Mu, d'encore pire humeur que tout à l'heure j'imagine.  
On croise Kiki assis seul sur les marches des escaliers. Je vois son visage s'illuminer quand il voit les casques dans nos mains.

\- Mais je croyais que vous n'emmeniez jamais personne en moto, seigneur Shura !  
\- Je fais des exceptions apparement...  
\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous n'en avez jamais fait pour moi !  
\- Va plutôt quémander chez Milo, le scooter est bien plus adapté à ton âge, même en temps que passager.

Je vois Kiki faire une petite moue. Je me dépêche d'ajouter.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils font des équipements taille enfant. Il faudra attendre d'entrer au moins dans du S.

Shura me regarde inquiet, puis regarde Kiki en faisant oui de la tête. On s'en va peu après. Shura me lance en s'écartant de la portée de Kiki.

\- J'espère que Kiki a la même ignorance que toi.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Ça existe les gants et les casques pour enfants.  
\- Te bile pas, il y a cru.  
\- J'aime pas mentir. Encore moins à un enfant.  
\- Ce serait pas parce que tu ne sais pas mentir simplement?  
\- Au.. Aussi…

Il le dit en rougissant un peu. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que tout le monde soit au courant. On arrive au petit parking souterrain du sanctuaire. Ca c'est un bon aménagement ! On arrive devant sa moto. J'avais oublié qu'elle était blanche.

\- Alors…

Shura me reprend le casque des mains et le pose sur le cuir de la moto. Il me tend les gants pendant qu'il défait les lanières du casque.

\- Mets ton pull par dessus tes gants, petit conseil.

Il arrive devant moi et me plante le casque sur la tête d'un coup sec. Je bouge un peu la tête et regarde devant moi. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois d'aussi près son visage. Il observe. Je dis, les joues toutes écrasées:

\- Chais normal que ça me cherre autant les choux?

J'en rajoute un peu. Shura sourit.

\- Oui c'est normal.

Il vient, serre les lanières à mon cou. J'aime bien le regarder faire. Il est direct quand il parle, direct quand il agit, mais je vois quand même un peu de douceur en lui. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il est si apprécié alors qu'il est presque asocial. Je regarde ses yeux concentrés puis il se relève et toque un peu sur le côté de mon casque. J'ai toute la tête qui part avec le casque du côté droit.

\- Parfait. Maintenant qu'il est réglé tu mettras ton casque avant tes gants les prochaines fois.  
\- D'accord…

Je le vois se prostrer devant moi. Ça sent la partie théorique.

\- Alors! Tu vas mettre le sac dans ton dos. Je vais monter sur la moto et la faire sortir, là tu monteras derrière moi en mettant ton pied sur le cale-pied ici.  
Pas sur autre chose! J'insiste là-dessus ! Entendu?  
\- Oui !  
\- Ensuite tu vas mettre tes bras dans mes poches. Avec les vibrations de la moto je ne te sentirai pas, il faudra me tenir fort, d'accord?  
\- Pourquoi?

Je rougis un peu, je ne m'attendais pas à lui faire un gros calin en roulant.

\- Si tu ne fais pas ça tu vas te faire emporter quand j'accélérerai après m'être arrêté. Tu tomberas en arrière, et je ne saurai même pas que tu ne seras plus là. Enfin, je finirai par m'en rendre compte, mais pas tout de suite, et sur l'autoroute, tu auras peu de chance de survivre par terre.  
\- Y a rien à tenir à l'arrière comme sur le scooter de Milo ?

Il rit un peu et ferme sa veste.

\- Nan, pas sur une moto, ou en tout cas pas sur la mienne. J'ai déjà dû faire rajouter des cale-pieds. Ça a fait mal au garagiste de greffer des cale-pieds sur une SBK, crois-moi.  
\- Je te crois sur parole.  
\- Quand on seras en route, tu ne bouges pas les jambes, tu ne bouges pas les bras. Je ne veux pas te ramener à ton frère en petits morceaux. Même si moi je me penche, tu ne suis surtout pas. On risque de perdre l'équilibre et de se vautrer. Et la moto qui te coince entre le bitume et elle à 100 km/heure, je t'assure que tu ne veux pas tester.  
\- Je ferai attention.  
\- Bien.

Il se retourne et me montre le haut de son dos.

\- Là, on a une plaque en métal dans la veste. Tu peux poser ta tête, ça ne me fera pas mal. N'aies pas peur, c'est fait pour. Même si tu me tapes dans le casque, c'est pas grave. Au moins je saurai que tu es là.

Je viens tapoter le haut de son dos. C'est bien foutu quand même.

\- J'oublie rien je crois… Si tu as des questions, c'est maintenant. On s'entendra pas sur la moto.  
\- Non, c'est bon.

Je fast un sourire. Shura s'approche de moi et me serre les lanières du sac.

\- Casque attaché.

Je fais oui de la tête, qui part un peu fort, pas habitué au poid du casque.

\- Gants serrés.

Je me touche les poignets et fais oui de la tête.

\- Chaussures fermées.

Je me baisse et regarde mes pieds avant de dire oui.

\- Veste bouclée.

J'acquiesce encore une fois pendant que Shura s'équipe en même temps qu'il ne répète tout. Il enjambe la moto, enlève la cale et commence la marche arrière sans allumer le moteur pendant que je regarde, pressé de monter. Je n'ai jamais fait de la moto, quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de proposer ça. Il se met droit au sens de circulation, vérifie que ses poches soient ouvertes encore une fois et regarde ses cadrans avant. Il me fait signe de monter.  
Sans trop savoir comment faire, je pose mon pied sur le cale-pied droit, il est tout petit ! J'appuie dessus un peu comme l'étrier d'un cheval et passe mon autre jambe par dessus cherchant doucement l'autre cale-pied. Un fois sûr de moi, je vais chercher les poches de Shura pour y glisser mes mains.

\- Visière.

J'enlève un bras de sa poche pour faire glisser la mienne j'ai un peu de mal mais finis par y arriver. Je me dépêche de remettre ma main dans la poche de Shura. Il allume le moteur et je sens toutes les vibrations dont il parlait. Le bruit est assez atroce. Il avance doucement pour quitter le parking en faisant le tour. Il me dit juste avant de rejoindre la route, en posant ses mains sur son ventre :

\- Tes mains! Plus serrées !

Je fais ce qu'il dit, une chance que j'aie compris avec le bruit du moteur, mais j'ai pas envie de l'empêcher de respirer non plus. Il s'engage sur la route, il n'y a pas grand monde pour l'instant mais quelque chose me tracasse... Avec les vibrations j'ai le bassin qui se colle de plus en plus sur le bas de son dos… C'est gênant, et je sais pas comment rectifier ça… Là si j'ai une érection, son dos seras le premier au courant… Prions Athéna pour que ce genre de moment gênant n'arrive pas !  
Je pose ma tête sur le côté de la sienne pour voir la route. C'est dingue ! C'est comme dans un manège sauf que c'est nettement plus doux. Intense mais doux.  
Je profite, je ferme même les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Ça valait toute cette préparation assidue. J'aurais presque envie de me lâcher et de tendre les bras. Mais j'en connais un à qui je vais faire la peur de sa vie.  
On passe dans une forêt avec des virages serrés, et je vois en effet ce que Shura voulait dire par " Si je me penche tu ne suis pas" En voyant son genou à quelques centimètres du goudron je prends peur. Je reste bien sagement derrière lui. Et essaie de me recaler à l'arrière en sortie de virage quand il revient, mais comme il réaccélère en sortie de virage, ce n'est pas évident. De toute façon Shura me pousse doucement en revenant à sa place, tout a dû être calculé à la conception de la moto, c'est pas possible autrement.

On entre assez vite sur l'autoroute en sortant de la forêt, et là il y a du monde sur la route.  
Il s'arrête avant de s'engager. Le reprise est dure, je mets toutes mes forces dans mes bras pour ne pas partir en arrière, je comprends mieux pourquoi Shura insistait autant sur ce point aussi.  
Je vois très vite Shura passer tout à gauche de la file de gauche et doubler tout le monde, il doit à peine être à quelques kilomètres/heure de plus et prend soin de faire un signe de pied à chaque voiture dépassée. J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une insulte mais plutôt d'un signe de remerciement.

On quitte l'autoroute au niveaux d'Athène. Dommage j'étais bien là contre lui, sur la moto. Mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal, mon pull a quitté mon gant sur la main droite et le vent s'engouffre dedans. Ça me donne un peu froid. Il s'arrête à la périphérie de la ville et coupe le moteur sans enlever son casque.

\- On va où?  
\- Je…

Je réfléchis, j'avoue je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Je voulais juste voir l'extérieur, j'ai pas prévu d'aller à un endroit en particulier.  
\- Je fais quoi je te pose en ville une heure et je reviens te chercher?  
\- Tu as quelque chose à faire ?  
\- Il reste une heure avant la fermeture des magasins. Et j'ai pris conscience que je manque d'équipement passager, j'irais en acheter.  
\- Bah on n'a qu'à y aller.  
\- Tu vas t'y faire chier. Y'a que des motards avec l'odeur de caoutchouc et d'huile de vidange là-bas.  
\- M'en tape.  
\- Bon, comme tu voudras.

Il redémarre le moteur, vérifie que mes mains sont là puis je force pour qu'il se sente rassuré. Il vérifie bien avant de déboiter qu'il puisse revenir dans la circulation, ça me fait plaisir de le voir si prudent. On fait demi-tour sur le rond point de la zone industrielle puis il part en direction du garage/magasin où il souhaite aller. On croise deux autres motos sur le retour, ils se font un signe de main chacun. C'est presque mignon. La communauté des motards à l'air très bien au final. On arrive sur le parking, il y a plein de motos garées en ligne des deux côtés. Plein de différentes. On se place en épi comme les autres et Shura coupe le moteur en enlevant son casque dans la foulée. Il enlève ses gants et les jette dans son casque en tirant du pied la cale de la moto. J'enlève mon casque et le vois secouer la tête et se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Craquant…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer ça en le voyant faire, les cheveux propres, je sens l'odeur de son shampoing.

\- Aller! Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Je descend avant lui, manque de perdre l'équilibre en touchant le sol. Shura descend et me sourit.

\- La terre est ferme d'un coup, hein?  
\- Oui, en effet.

Je lui souris bêtement, pose mes gants dans mon casque. Je suis Shura dans le magasin, m'émerveillant d'un rien. Il sourit de me voir si enthousiaste. Il fait un petit tour et me laisse regarder les tenues pendant qu'il parle avec le vendeur. Je reconnais à quel ensemble appartient la veste que Shura porte. Il y a une photo de la Ducati assortie, c'est beau. Il revient me voir en s'accroupissant à mon niveau.

\- Tu as repéré mon ancienne moto on dirait.  
\- Tu avais celle-ci?  
\- Oui, et comme la plupart des pigeons j'ai acheté la tenue qui allait avec.  
\- Pourquoi tu en as changé?  
\- J'ai eu un petit accident, ça m'a fait prendre conscience que les italiennes sont trop capricieuses.  
\- Un petit accident ?  
\- Sur un rond point, j'étais sagement à droite comme il faut. Un type a mal pris son rond point, n'a évidemment pas fait d'angle mort, et boom! Il m'est rentré dedans.  
\- T'as pas été blessé ?  
\- Non heureusement, j'ai fait partie des 30 pourcent d'accidents de moto qui ne sont pas mortels. On était sur un rond point, je ne roulais pas vite et j'ai eu le réflexe d'aller dans le fossé plutôt que de rentrer dans son 4x4. Du coup je m'en suis bien sorti.  
\- C'est dangereux…  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on enfile presque une armure pour conduire. Si je n'avais pas été équipé, j'aurais été ce qu'on appelle une moto pizza.  
\- Une moto pizza?  
\- Je te laisse méditer là dessus.

Il lève les yeux et me tape sur l'épaule en se relevant.  
Pourquoi pizza? à cause des livreurs? c'est vrais qu'il sont souvent peu vêtus mais ils sont surtout en scooter à moins que...

\- Mais c'est dégueu !  
\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux !  
\- Tu aurais pu m'éviter l'image d'un type qui s'est fait racler la jambe, et imaginer les restes de la jambe sur de la pâte à pizza.  
\- Oui, mais maintenant j'ai l'assurance que tu ne monteras jamais sur un deux roues en short.  
\- Grrr..

Je grogne un peu pour rire, mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas glamour, comme dirait Aphrodite. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Shura est aussi strict sur la sécurité.  
Je poursuis Shura qui semble retourné dehors.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une moto comme celle ci?  
\- Une Harley ?!  
\- Heu, oui probablement…  
\- Elles coûtent cher, s'entretiennent tout autant que la mienne, et surtout je n'aime pas comme on est assis dedans.  
\- Comme on est assis?  
\- Oui. Monte sur celle là de l'autre côté si tu veux, tu verras.

Je vais jusqu'aux motos d'en face, et en montre une du doigt, pas sûr. Shura me fait oui de la tête et s'approche de moi.

\- Alors?  
\- Ben j'ai l'impression d'avoir des couilles sur dimensionnées pour m'asseoir comme ça…

Shura rigole franchement.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça Aiolia, t'a tout compris. Mais ne dis jamais ça quand il y a des motards à côté !  
\- Ah oups.

Je me dépêche de sortir de la moto et évite le regard inquisiteur d'un des types du magasin.

\- Va t'asseoir sur celle là, là-bas.  
\- La pas belle, là bas?  
\- Oui mais ne dis pas ça !

Je vois Shura presque plier de rire, je sais bien que je ne devrais pas dire ça en présence d'autres motards, mais voir Shura rire aux éclats vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- Sur celle-là, il faut prendre ses appuis sur les jambes. Je n'aime pas non plus.  
\- Moi ça va, j'aime assez.  
\- Celle-ci c'est du tout terrain. Tu peux même faire des figures avec.  
\- Ah ouais? Et celle d'avant?  
\- Une bonne grosse routière, n'espère pas faire des saltos comme avec celle-ci.  
\- Et la tienne ?  
\- La mienne?

Il se retourne alors que je le suis, il s'arrête devant, pose les mains sur ses hanches et me regarde en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- La mienne, c'est une moto de course !

Je le vois fier de sa moto, et je vois dans ses yeux une petite étincelle.

\- Monte en conducteur, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Je pars sur sa moto, on est vraiment très penché en avant, presque à l'horizontale comparé aux autres. Ça se sent qu'elle est faite pour la vitesse. Je m'apprête à descendre de la moto mais Shura pose sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

\- La selle a été refaite. Normalement elle s'arrête ici.

Il pose sa main juste sur mon pantalon.

\- En temps normal tu es collé au réservoir à essence.

Il me redresse un peu les jambes et me dit de m'avancer plus en me baissant davantage tout en me parlant à l'oreille.

\- Voilà. Là tu y es. C'est comme ça qu'elle se pilote.

Je souris et lui réponds avec malice.

\- On ne conduit pas une moto, on la pilote ?

Il me sourit, et dit taquin :

\- Oui, celle-ci oui. La Harley elle se conduit, et la moto cross on essaye de pas tomber et ça sera déjà pas mal.

Je ris à côté puis un type aux cheveux long vient nous parler. Ou plutôt parler à Shura. Je décide de ne pas intervenir, ne connaissant pas du tout le genre de gens qu'on peut rencontrer ici. Mais vue la veste en cuir, c'est totalement le cliché que je me faisais du motard.

\- Un problème avec le conducteur de la Harley Davidson ?!  
\- Aucun. Juste quelques remarques, rien de plus.  
\- Ah oui?! Vous m'en direz tant… C'est une CBR 1000 ?  
\- C'est bien la CBR 1000 RR.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Elle vous semble étrange car la selle n'est pas d'origine.  
\- Vous avez osé modifier un véhicule comme celui là!?  
\- Non, je l'ai acheté en l'état.  
\- Vous m'avez fait peur.  
\- J'imagine.

Le type commence à parler de sa moto et colle un peu trop Shura à mon goût. Je n'aime pas ça. Il est assez vulgaire dans sa manière de bouger et de parler. Je descends de la moto et rejoins Shura. Il me remarque mais continue de parler bien que Shura ne réponde que par politesse. Ou peut-être qu'il l'a bien remarqué mais qu'il s'en fout.  
Je plisse le regard. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas comme il essaie de le mettre à l'aise.

Shura finit par prétexter quelque chose et m'entraîne avec lui. Je souris, content qu'on se carapatte enfin. Et au moment ou j'allais faire une réflexion peu courtoise sur le type en question, je remarque que le prétexte n'en est pas un. Dans la boutique le vendeur est revenu avec des tenues.

\- Aiolia, enlève ta veste s'il-te-plait.

Je m'exécute et la lui donne. Shura enlève la sienne aussi et les pose sur le comptoir en me tendant une autre tenue avec pantalon.

\- Va aux toilettes enfiler ça, toi qui te plaignais des tes pantalons.  
\- C'est pas à cause de moi que t~  
\- Nan, il fallait que j'en rachète, je te prend juste comme mannequin de taille de base, t'en fais pas.

Je remercie quand même et vais aux toilettes. Je range mes jeans dans le sac à dos en enfile la tenue… Elle est bleu, elle semble presque neuve, elle est belle… Shura a bon goût, bien qu'il dise ne pas vouloir faire de raccord. Je ressors et voit Shura avec presque la même veste que celle que j'avais, mais pas tout à fait pareil, celle ci a de vraies grandes poches à l'avant.

\- C'est tout bon?  
\- Parfait.  
\- Alors on peut y aller.  
\- Tu as déjà payé ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Zut, j'aurais bien aimé participer.  
\- Tu n'as pas à le faire.  
\- Si. Par gentillesse, en récompense pour m'avoir emmené. Pour avoir une bonne raison de monter avec toi une autre fois. J'ai tout plein de raisons.  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul que je risque d'emmener. Et je croyais que ça devait être ton cadeau, si tu participes financièrement ça ne marche plus.  
\- Toujours réponse à tout. Cependant tu as pris la tenue en bleu.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit sur mes jeans tout à l'heure?

Il tourne la tête et me dit non. Je souris amusé.

\- Vraiment? Quel dommage…  
\- C'est la tenue que je comptais acheter le jour ou je trouverais une GSXR 1000.  
\- C'est une moto de course aussi ?  
\- Oui.

Il fait demis tour alors qu'on partait et prend un catalogue.

\- Une Suzuki… Japonaise je présume.  
\- Oui. Tiens c'est celle-là, la bleue.  
\- J'avoue qu'elle a une bonne tête.  
\- Si elle avait que la tête de bien…

Je sens Shura profondément amoureux de cette moto. C'est amusant.

\- Le moteur est plus compact. Du coup le rapport volumétrique grimpe à 13,2 à 1, le régime maximum augmente de 1000 tours à 14500 tour par minute.  
\- Tu as bien conscience que ça ne veut rien dire pour moi?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai pardon… Le seul point négatif que je lui trouve, c'est qu'ils ont décidé de mettre un écran numérique… Ça tu devrais comprendre.  
\- Ca change quoi?  
\- Le soleil. Je n'ai jamais eu d'écran numérique, j'ai peur que sous certains angles on ne puisse plus voir correctement.  
\- Ah oui pas bête… Mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils y auraient pensé?  
\- Tu sais, je préfère trop me méfier que pas assez. Ce modèle qui sortira au printemps prochain sera une des premières Suzuki a avoir un écran numérique. J'attendrai qu'ils sortent un second modèle comme celui-ci ou de la tester avant d'acheter.  
\- Tu es pragmatique.  
\- Merci.

On repart en direction de la moto où le mec que j'aime pas attendait sur sa propre moto, la Harley garée à côté de nous. Je fais la grimace alors que Shura reste concentré et regarde devant lui avec assurance. J'oubliais cette technique. On arrive à la moto, sans faire attention à ce type, mais il décide de nous parler quand même. Voyant qu'on ne se préoccupait pas plus de lui qu'un petit signe de main, il vient poser ses fesses sur notre moto. Et nous parler franchement fort. Shura finit par abdiquer et lui répondre. Pas trop le choix, je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à sa moto, le capricorne.

\- Donc vous êtes venus juste pour de l'équipement ?  
\- Il m'arrive aussi de venir pour tuer le temps, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Shura se montre presque caustique en disant ça. Mais l'homme à la veste à franges sans t-shirt insiste de plus belle.

\- C'est triste de s'habiller autant sur un engin pareil…  
\- La route c'est dangereux. Et si j'en juge par la cicatrice recouverte d'un tatouage sur votre bras gauche, vous êtes connaisseur des risques.

Dans ma tête retentit un petit " Et Vlan !" et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire alors que Shura garde l'expression la plus neutre du monde en l'écoutant parler.

\- La route c'est dangereux, les types comme moi encore plus.  
\- Vous m'en direz tant.  
\- Même si vous êtes bon conducteur, vous ne prendrez pas le risque de rouler à pleine puissance avec votre moto avec quelqu'un derrière.

Mais attends Shura, ce type est carrément en train de te menacer! Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas!

\- Non, en effet. Même si je suis très bon pilote je ne prendrais pas la peine de prendre toute la puissance de mon moteur pour vous semer si vous persistez. Pas la peine face à une routière. Elle ne tiendrait même pas le démarrage d'une SBK.

Heu je ne comprends pas tout, mais je crois que Shura vient de le remettre à sa place correctement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire la course avec vous pour avoir ce que je veux.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut mais vu son regard, ça semble malsain. Je décide d'aider un peu et me colle à Shura en passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Je sens Shura être quelque peu surpris mais met son casque en me laissant faire.  
L'autre chevelu me calcule et semble s'énerver. Shura met ses gants et en profite pour mettre un bras autour des mes épaules pour rendre le show plus réaliste.

\- J'ignore ce que vous voulez, mais quoi qu'il arrive vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour l'avoir. Sur ce. On a de la route à faire.

Shura le pousse en montant sur la moto et en faisant sa petite marche arrière à pied. Je me dépêche de mettre mon casque et mes gants et de resserrer le sac.  
Le type fort mécontent de s'être fait virer de la moto attrape violemment le bras droit de Shura.

\- Hey ducon, si je peux pas t'avoir toi, j'aurai au moins ton espèce de poupée en bleu.

Je me décide enfin à parler.

\- Si j'étais vous, j'aurais fait à peu près tout sauf ça…

Je jubile de tout ce que Shura pourrait lui faire en ayant simplement sa main sur son bras, comme ça. Shura l'attrape sauvagement vers lui, le faisant se cogner sur son casque au moment où il pensait lâcher le bras de Shura. Mon capricorne lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et lance sa prise trois mètres plus loin. Je baisse la visière de Shura, la mienne ensuite et grimpe derrière lui passant mes bras autour de lui dans ses poches. Il met le contact et nous partons. La nuit va bientôt tomber et le type ne nous a pas suivis. Shura rentre au sanctuaire par la route, il ne prend pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Je pose ma tête contre son dos et je regarde le paysage défiler, confiance totale en Shura et sa conduite, je me laisse porter. Cette fois-ci j'ai bien fait gaffe aux gants. L'air est frais, même si la combinaison pour la moto isole bien, je sens que ça s'est rafraîchi.  
On monte la montagne précédemment descendue par l'autoroute à l'aller. Shura a l'air de gérer les lacets. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il passe par là. A chaque virage je nous vois grimper un petit peu plus et je vois le soleil tomber dans le ciel au fur et à mesure. Shura me donne un petit coup de coude et me montre la visière. Je retire prudemment une main de ses poches et remonte ma visière.

\- Ah oui ! Les couleurs sont magnifiques !

J'essaie de crier, bien que je sache mes efforts vains à cause du bruit ambiant et de la vitesse qui ne doit porter ma voix que vers l'arrière.  
On grimpe encore et la nuit est presque là. Shura arrive rapidement en haut de la montagne et coupe le moteur sur le sommet en se garant sur un petit belvédère en gravier. Il la gare un peu en diagonale de la route, mais face à la ville et au soleil.  
On enlève nos casques.

\- Ça tu vois. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais renoncé à la vie. A chaque fois que je n'allais pas bien, je venais ici, de nuit comme de jour. Au lever ou au coucher du soleil. En revenant d'une mission trop lourde à porter ou en partant pour une mission que je savais difficile.  
\- Je comprends… C'est vrai que c'est magnifique.  
\- Attends la nuit tombée, avec les lumières de la ville ça sera encore autre chose.  
\- Je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle tombe. J'adore la couleur qu'il y a là.  
\- Le sorte de rouge violet?  
\- Oui, justement celle ci !  
\- Je pensais pas que ça allait être ta préférée aussi…  
\- Je crois pas avoir vu cette teinte avant nulle part.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle est loin d'être commune.  
\- Tu as déjà emmené d'autres personnes ici Shura?  
\- Oui, une fois j'ai emmené Aphrodite, mais il n'a pas voulu sortir non apprêté. Du coup il était élégant et sécurisé, mais pas spécialement chaud. Il m'a engueulé pour m'être arrêté, il n'a même pas regardé.  
\- Sérieusement?  
\- Oui oui.

Je soupire. Quel con cet Aphrodite. Moi je me sens assez honoré que Shura veuille partager ça avec moi. Et j'en suis très content. Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant le poisson…

\- A personne d'autre?  
\- J'ai même pas tenté Deathmask. Puis Milo je ne l'ai jamais amené du côté d'Athène. L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.  
\- Je vois.

J'observe encore un peu puis je descends de la moto pour aller voir à la barrière du belvédère, Shura descend à son tour et me rejoint en allumant les feux diurnes. Je me retourne en le voyant arriver.

\- Et donc? Pourquoi avoir largué l'italienne pour une jolie japonaise?

Shura s'amusa de ma formulation et me répondit sur le même ton de rigolade.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les sales petites capricieuses qui pleurnichent pour un rien. Avec ma petite Honda au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Quand je lui dis accélère, elle accélère. Pas besoin de passer 20 minutes à la chauffer avant.

Je ris aux éclats pendant que je vois Shura avec un sourire manifestement fortement retenu.

\- Nan, plus sérieusement Aiolia, je trouve ta métaphore assez bonne en plus.

Il se lève et s'accroupit devant sa moto en posant sa main sur le garde-boue.

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec des brêles qui ne me convenaient pas. Mais y'en a que très peu que j'aimais vraiment. Je pense qu'on peut dire que ma première était bien, même si je n'ai fait que quelques tours avec, c'est celle avec laquelle j'ai eu mon permis, un ami m'avait prêté sa vieille kawa H2 750. Ptètre de là que j'aime les japonaises… après j'ai dû en avoir quelques autres… 4. Celle-ci est ma 5 ème. Je pense que la H2 c'était un peu mon premier baiser. Et celle-ci, ma vraie première copine. Et c'est triste parce que je préfèrerais me marier avec la GSXR de tout à l'heure plutôt qu'avec ma gentille petite Honda.

Je l'écoute me parler…

\- C'est dingue Shura. Je t'imaginais pas comme ça.  
\- De quoi, à laisser tomber ma Honda?  
\- Nan pas du tout.  
\- Alors que veut dire le "Comme ça" ?  
\- Comme ça : bavard.

Il semble surpris et reviens vers moi.

\- Mais je suis pas bavard !?  
\- Démentit l'homme qui venait de passer 2 minutes sans respirer pour me raconter sa vie en moto.

Je le sentis rougir, agacé.

\- Les motos de ma vie, nuance.

Je ris doucement.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver un jour un sujet que tu aimerais autant.  
\- Deathmask et Aphrodite ne me laissent pas en parler, ils savent que ça durera des heures.  
\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de leur part…  
\- Ce sont mes amis, mais à moindre mesure, n'oublions pas. On est pas amis pour se parler de la pluie du beau temps. Tu crois que je laisse Aphrodite parler cheveux ou maquillage? Et Deathmask, tu crois qu'on l'écoute parler sport?

Je m'amuse un peu...

\- Oui je vois. Au moins vous ne gardez que l'essentiel.  
\- On peut voir ça comme ça.

On se retourne vers la ville chacun notre tour.

\- En tout cas merci de m'avoir emmener, c'était chouette.  
\- Moi ça m'a fait plaisir que tu t'intéresses à tout ça.  
\- Ça n'a pas été un effort, puisque ça m'intéresse vraiment. Avec un frère aussi chiant que le mien, c'est pas le genre de trucs que j'ai le droit d'aimer sans me prendre un cours sur les risques et problèmes des trucs dangereux.  
\- Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, fais-le. Pas besoin de l'approbation des autres si tu fais tout bien comme il faut.  
\- Tu veux dire que si j'ai envie de monter sur un jet ski, je peux?  
\- Va faire du jet ski ! On n'a qu'une vie! Ou plutôt, on a déjà utilisé les autres pour Athéna, il faut en profiter.  
\- Etrange, je ne te voyais pas avec une telle philosophie de vie.  
\- Quand je suis mort, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte d'un certain nombres de conneries que j'avais faites. Des choses que j'aurais aimé faire. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur mon lit de mort un jour et de me dire: "Merde Shura, tu t'es rendu compte il y a 40 ans que tu voulais faire ça, et t'en n'a pas fait la moitié, qu'est-ce que t'a branlé? Maintenant c'est trop tard."  
\- J'aime bien ta manière de t'imaginer à tes 70 ans.  
\- Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.  
\- Prend le bien, et tais-toi! Tu nous enterreras tous!

Il rit un peu et se sert un clope dans mon sac à dos.

\- Ah, ptetre pas si tu fumes.  
\- Oh Aioros sors de ce corps…  
\- Tu fais comme tu veux!  
\- Justement.

Je réfléchis un instant pendant que Shura fume tranquillement, je me retourne et m'adosse aux barrières.

\- Dis Shura, je pensais à un truc.  
\- Hm?  
\- Comment tu vas faire pour m'offrir des chocolats tous les ans si jamais tu meurs avant moi?

Il me regarde et se dépêche de regarder ailleurs en tremblant de la main qui tient la cigarette.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Je souris amusé.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'en parler aujourd'hui, mais je pensais que c'était surement le meilleur moments que j'aurais pu trouver.

Il inspira un coup sur sa cigarette.

\- Eh bien je pense que je déléguerai la tâche dans mon testament.  
\- Du coup, je peux te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
\- Si je te dis non, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
\- Je vais faire ma tête de chien battu.  
\- Et si ça ne marche pas?  
\- Je fais un caprice, je me mets à pleurer, et je te dis à quel point tu es méchant le jour de mon anniversaire.  
\- Ah oui, en effet je n'ai pas vraiment le choix!  
\- Non.

Je dis ça avec un sourire, Shura semble s'être détendu.

\- En fait, sans rentrer dans le mélodrame. Je m'en voulais à cette époque de pas mal de choses, et tu étais surement l'une des victimes qui en était le plus meurtrie. J'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau, du même genre que ce que la personne que je t'avais prise t'aurais offert. Je ne voulais pas que tu passes un seul anniversaire après ça sans avoir de cadeau. J'imaginais que tu te souviendrais des choses douloureuses si tu te rendais compte que tu n'avais rien eu.

Je l'écoute patiemment, content d'avoir enfin tous les éléments du puzzle.

\- Et pourquoi n'avoir jamais signé? Dit que ça venait de toi?

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec un petit sourire.

\- Franchement, à cette époque, tu aurais accepté un cadeau de ma part?

Je lui souris.

\- Pourquoi avoir continué d'être anonyme au bout de tout ce temps?  
\- Je ne savais pas où tu en étais vraiment, et c'est pas comme si je pouvais poser la question sur ce sujet. Et il y avait toujours le risque que tu l'apprennes et que ça t'énerve que je n'ai rien dit avant.  
\- Finalement non, tu vois.

Il s'accoude comme moi à la barrière.

\- Moi aussi je peux te poser une question?  
\- Bah du coup, oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi?

Je ris un peu.

\- Le fait que ce soit du blanc cette année.  
\- Quoi?! Juste ça ? Pourtant il n'y a pas marqué "capricorne" sur le chocolat blanc!  
\- C'est plus compliqué, ça fait deux-trois ans que j'essayais de te coincer. Et cette année ça a réduit la liste des possibilités comme je n'ai pas dit à tout le sanctuaire que je préférais le blanc.  
\- Et comme la moitié du sanctuaire est absente, ça a réduit encore plus la liste.  
\- T'as tout compris!  
\- En même temps s'il n'y avait pas des gens tordus qui essaient de trouver les donateurs de cadeaux anonymes !  
\- En même temps s'il n'y avait pas des gens bizarres qui offrent des cadeaux en s'introduisant chez les gens et sans dire qui ils sont !

On se regarde mutuellement. Shura jette sa cigarette au sol et c'est le coup d'envoi. On commence à se battre pour jouer, Shura en me disant qu'il va m'apprendre à dire merci, et moi lui répétant dès que je perds un peu que c'est mon anniversaire pour reprendre le dessus facilement. On finit bêtement par terre épuisés, à regarder en l'air.

\- J'~  
\- Ferme la Aiolia si c'est pour dire une bêtise.  
\- Mais!

Shura se lève et va couper les phares de sa moto. Je vois un peu mieux la nuit tomber et les quelques étoiles dans le ciel.

\- C'est bête il y a des nuages.  
\- Il fera plus froid demain.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi.

\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai besoin du sac.  
\- Ah oui, pardon.  
Je me redresse et enlève le sac de mes épaules. Il se reprend une cigarette en essayant de trouver son paquet caché par mes pantalons. Ça me fait penser que je suis vraiment bien dans le truc de moto, c'est assez épais pour bouger, c'est pas hyper top, mais pour les chaleur/fraîcheur, c'est juste parfait.

\- Ça m'embête un peu de t'avoir laissé payer les tenues.  
\- Faut pas.  
\- Si déjà que tu m'a pris les chocolats du magasin le plus cher que je connaisse.  
\- Au moins j'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas déçu. Comme je n'aime pas ça je ne sais pas juger s'ils sont vraiment bon ou pas.  
\- Hm…. En attendant tu aurais pu me laisser participer quand même !  
\- Tu es lourd, tu sais, ce genre d'équipement ça se revend très bien quand c'est pas abîmé, j'ai tiré un bon prix des anciens et celui-ci ne m'a pas coûté spécialement cher du coup.  
\- J'aurais jamais pensé.  
\- Puis de toute façon le bleu te va bien.  
\- Menteur! Tu as dis que tu ne t'en souvenais plus!  
\- On m'a dit aujourd'hui que je ne savais pas mentir, j'ai décidé de donner tort à quelqu'un.  
\- Je t'avais grillé tu sais.  
\- Menteur.

Je ris un peu et pose mes bras au sol en basculant la tête en arrière.

\- De toute façon on peut pas discuter avec toi !  
\- Bah c'est pas la mauvaise foi qui t'étouffe.  
\- Tiens d'ailleurs, dis-moi que tu lui a sectionné le bras au type de tout à l'heure.  
\- Nan.  
\- Couper un doigt?  
\- Nan, je lui ai lacéré l'avant-bras.  
\- Pauvre tatouage de Dragon, en plus il était plutôt joli.  
\- Le type?  
\- Nan, le tatouage.  
\- Moi il m'a fait pensé à Shiryu son tatouage.  
\- Ah oui, le bronze.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu l'aimes bien non?  
\- Ça va. Je m'entends mieux avec d'autres.  
\- Si tu penses à Shun en disant ça je ne te croirais pas.  
\- Nan, je pensais à Phénix. Il ne parle pas, sauf quand il a un truc à dire. Et c'est souvent drôle et pertinent.  
\- Et les taciturnes formèrent ensuite des clans…  
\- … N'importe quoi.  
\- Tu aimes bien les gens comme toi.  
\- Non. Je ne pense pas que Phénix et moi on se ressemble.  
\- Ah bon?  
\- Oui, je pense être plus réfléchi, plus calme, il est plus comme toi sur ces points-là.  
\- Le pope te dirait que c'est le signe astrologique qui fait ça.

Shura s'allonge.

\- Ouais, ptète ben.

Je reprends la parole après une petite pause.

\- Ils sont tous comme ça les types en Harley avec la veste en cuir?  
\- Oh non, loin de là. Il y a des cons partout, ça n'a rien à voir avec les tatouage et les veste à franges.  
\- Oui… C'est vrai… La dernière fois que j'ai eu à faire à quelqu'un de mal intentionné comme ça c'était à la bibliothèque.  
\- Raconte, me dit Shura d'un ton sec.

\- Je lisais un livre un peu hot, et le type a commencé à essayer de lire des passages à voix haute derrière l'oreille. Extrêmement gênant. Du coup j'ai reposé le livre, je n'en connaîtrai jamais la fin à cause du souvenir de ce type qui m'a suivi dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Camus revienne me prendre en voiture.  
\- J'imagine ce moment de pur malaise que tu as dû ressentir.  
\- Malaise, je trouve ça faible tellement j'étais gêné par ce binoclard étrange.  
\- Mets la couverture d'un autre roman par dessus la prochaine fois, tu passeras plus inaperçu.  
\- Connaisseur ?  
\- Pas du tout, j'aime pas les bouquins.

Shura se lève d'un bond après un petit blanc qui s'installe. Je le trouve de plus en plus détendu en ma présence. Il me fait signe de venir, la nuit est bien tombée et on voit les lumières de la ville en s'approchant.  
Je pose mes bras croisés sur le haut de la petite barrière en bois.

\- Tu avais raison Shura, c'est magnifique.  
\- J'ai toujours raison.  
\- Sauf quand tu as tort ?  
\- Oui… Mais ça n'arrive jamais!

On rigole tous les deux un petit coup puis je regarde les lumières.

\- Il faudrait que tu me ramènes ici un de ces quatre.

Shura ne répond pas. Je continue le cheminement de ma pensée.

\- Pour que je puisse prendre une photo avec un vrai appareil.  
\- Pourquoi toujours se cacher derrière un écran alors qu'on a des yeux pour voir?

Je réfléchis sérieusement à la question quelques secondes.

\- Pour s'en souvenir, tout simplement.  
\- Tu as ta mémoire pour ça.  
\- Oui mais elle n'est pas parfaite.  
\- Alors il faudra revenir voir la vue.  
\- Prendre une photo l'immortaliserait.  
\- La photo ne sera pas à la hauteur de que tu as vécu. Tu n'auras pas tous les détails. Tu n'auras pas la vraie lumière qui se dégage de la ville. Tu n'auras pas la fraîcheur de l'instant. La nuit noire autour. La sensation de te dire "qu'il faut bouger, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est bien."

Je souris un petit peu et regarde l'hispanique.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis.  
\- Que ce soit beau ou moche je m'en tape un peu.  
\- Oui oui… Cependant j'ai compris ton point de vue. C'est pas tant la ville de nuit qui te plait. C'est tout un cadre.

Shura hocha simplement la tête comme toute réponse. Je décide de lui envoyer une petite pique, ça m'amuserait.

\- Et puis tu as oublié quelques chose d'important dans ta description. Il y a aussi les sentiments qu'on partage avec les autres dans le moment.

Shura acquiesça, gêné.

\- Par exemple, toute cette conversation, ce n'est pas avec une photo qu'on la conservera.  
\- Non. En effet.  
\- Et tout ce que tu m'as transmis sur les motos, même si demain j'en aurai oublié la moitié. J'en aurai une trace quelque part, sois en sûr.

Je m'amuse à le taquiner un peu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est assez drôle. Shura finit par atteindre sûrement le seuil de gêne qui lui dit " Stop, on rentre" puisqu'il vient me taper sur l'épaule en partant vers le deux roues.

\- Faudrait pas que le moteur refroidisse.

Je suis avec le sourire, récupère le sac, remets gants et casque avant de grimper derrière Shura qui attache son casque. Je passe mes bras autour de lui, sur la moto, j'ai le droit. Ensuite je viens naturellement poser ma tête sur son dos alors qu'il fait sa marche arrière.  
Je lance encore une dernière pique, pour la route, dirait-on.

\- Je suis sûr qu'une bête de course comme ta super SBK dont j'ignore la signification n'a pas besoin de tour de chauffe.

Shura baisse un peu la tête et se contente d'allumer le moteur, tandis que je me place confortablement contre lui à l'arrière. J'ai compris que de toute façon mon bassin allait venir contre lui peu importe la force inverse que je pouvais mettre en balance. De toute façon, avec l'équipement pour la moto, je me demande bien si un accident du bas ventre arrivait, si il en serait vraiment averti ou pas.

On repart, ça caille un peu, je dois bien admettre. Mais redescendre cette côte offre une vue plongeante sur la gorge se trouvant entre la montagne du sanctuaire et celle sur laquelle on circule. J'aperçois le petit pont au travers des conifères durant les lacets à droite. Je pense que l'on va le prendre. La route est très sinueuse, mais j'ai toute confiance en la conduite de Shura. Je remarque aussi que ce qu'avait dit le capricorne sur les photos. La sensation qu'on a sur une moto, je ne la retrouverais jamais avec une image pixelisée. En fermant les yeux la sensation est toujours là. On arrive bien trop vite sur le pont à mon goût, quand à arriver au sanctuaire, ça a prit encore moins de temps que prévu dans mes rêves et espoirs.  
Shura se gare, coupe le moteur, met la cale et enlève casque et gants sans un mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ose briser le silence. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, ça sonnera faux et ce sera superflu.

Shura descendra finalement le premier pendant que j'enlève mon casque, déçu que ce soit si court. C'est également lui qui brise le silence en m'aidant à descendre.

\- Premières impressions sur ta première balade en moto ?

Je lui souris et me frotte les cheveux.

\- C'était, comment dire…

Je vois Shura s'impatienter tandis que je fais exprès de le faire languir sur mes impressions.

\- Bon allez, accouche.  
\- Bon si t'insiste… : c'était nul, à chier, dla merde, je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort et plus jamais je refous les fesses sur ta "brêle" comme tu dis.

Je vois bien que Shura a compris que c'était de l'humour, mais je le vois quand même vexé.

\- Mais, ne le prends pas mal. J'ai adoré le moment ou on a failli se foutre sur la gueule avec un type à la veste en cuir, ça c'était vraiment génial, exaspérant comme j'aime !  
\- Putain c'est dingue. Même quand tu dis que c'était génial je le prends comme un reproche, j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Je soupire…

\- Tu vois toujours le verre à moitié vide… Je fais de l'ironie: tu te vexes. Je continue pour bien montrer que c'est une plaisanterie : et tu te vexes encore plus.

Shura grogne presque inaudiblement, je comprends que c'était plus trop le moment de plaisanter et que je l'avais froissé.

\- Pour être totalement honnête, je ne tenais pas à faire de la moto avec toi, j'ai même jamais eu vraiment envie de tester le deux roues, Aioros me disant que c'est la dangerosité et le mal incarné… J'avais pris ça comme prétexte pour te parler des chocolats. Et franchement? Le seul truc que j'ai envie de te dire c'est : Quand est-ce que tu repars ? Je veux être du prochain voyage.

Shura eu un petit sourire contrit quand j'ai parlé des chocolats, mais son expression semble plus apaisée à la fin de ma phrase.

\- Du coup le capricorne, tu ne m'as pas répondu… Tu repars quand ?

Il rit en fermant les yeux doucement et en récupérant les clefs sur le contact.

\- Le 16 Août prochain.

Je souris guilleret, puis me mets à calculer.

\- Mais attends tu te fous de moi, on est le 16 Août !

Il éclata de rire.

\- C'est ton anniversaire cette date, tu as mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre dis-moi. On n'a qu'a dire que c'est ma petite vengeance pour ton ironie mal placée de tout à l'heure.

Il pose un bisou sur ma joue alors que je commençais à faire semblant de fulminer. Puis il s'en va ses clefs et son casque à la main.

\- Et ça Aiolia, c'est ma vengeance pour tes propos gênants de tout à l'heure !  
\- Et ça t'amuse !?  
\- Ça t'amusais bien tout à l'heure. J'espère que ma vengeance était au niveau !

Je cours pour le rattraper et me cale à son allure.

\- Nan, c'est bien au dessus ça, c'est on ne peut plus gênant !

Je dis ça en me frottant la joue.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que tu dois me faire subir une autre situation gênante ? Je préfère encore te supplier à genoux de ne pas le faire.  
\- Ah bah sympa…  
\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

Il ne le dit pas sur le ton de l'enfant qui rejette la faute, mais plus comme un constat, une preuve irréfutable que je suis en faute. Et on ne peut strictement rien placer à la suite de ça. C'est indéniable. Aussi, je préfère me taire et ne rien ajouter jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se représente.  
On arrive doucement au temple du cancer, ou le cadavre du barbecue s'était noyé en une fête plus privée et plus alcoolisée. En temps normal j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion de boire gratuitement , mais là, j'ai nettement plus envie de rentrer chez moi et de me prendre un bon repas en compagnie de Shura puis prendre un bon bain en mangeant des chocolats avant de dormir.  
Guettant qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce, Shura s'introduit dans la cuisine de Deathmask, piquant un paquet de chips. Je l'attends dehors et le vois revenir.

\- Quitte à voler quelque chose, tu aurais au moins pu prendre quelque chose de bien.  
\- Les chamalow m'ont fait de l'oeil mais ils n'étaient plus en sachet.  
\- Je pensais plus à deux canette de bière.  
\- Pourquoi deux?  
\- On est deux non?  
\- Oui mais je n'aime pas ça.

Je soupire…

\- Tu dois pas être évident à sortir toi. Tu n'aimes pas les chocolats, tu n'aimes pas l'alcool…  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas l'alcool. J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas la bière.  
\- Ah… Je vois pas trop la différence tu m'excuseras.  
\- Bah, il existe nombre de boissons alcoolisées qui ne sont pas de la bière… Comme : toute les autres boissons alcoolisées.  
\- C'est vrais qu'a part la bière, je n'ai pas bu vraiment autre chose…  
\- Même pas de Mojito, ou de Rhum. Tu habites à côté de chez le cancer, tu as bien dû goûter à quelque chose de plus fort.  
\- Jamais osé boire ce qui sentait trop fort. Puis il suffit qu'Aioros soit là pour que je sois limité à une bière pas plus.  
\- Je sais pas comment tu fais… Moi je me serais énervé depuis longtemps d'être couvé à ce point.  
\- Crois-moi bien que je le regrette.

On arrive à ma maison où j'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était pour continuer et squatter chez Shura, mais lui semble bien décidé à me larguer devant chez moi et à partir en courant. Il s'arrête et tire le sac alors que je marchais, ce qui manque de me faire trébucher et de tomber en arrière.

\- Récupère tes affaires, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je garde ton porte-monnaie.

Je ris, d'humeur taquine.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire accepter de l'argent pour payer la jolie combinaison bleue.

Pour toute réponse il prend mon portefeuille et me le lance à la figure comme une boule de neige pour ensuite me tendre gentiment mes clés. Je les prends et ouvre ma porte.

\- Et ben. Avec toi faut pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.  
\- Roh la ferme.

Je m'amuse et entre chez moi.

\- Tu comptes rester planté dehors longtemps comme ça?  
\- Tu pourras me rapporter la tenue plus tard. Je ne suis pas à ce soir près.

Je soupire, il n'est vraiment pas facile quand il s'y met.

\- Bon… Je te la rends plus tard si tu me donnes une date pour la prochaine sortie.  
\- C'est du chantage ?  
\- Ça y ressemble, mais non.

Il rit un peu, c'est vrai que c'est un chantage, mais c'est loin d'être vraiment contraignant et il a une porte de sortie.

\- Même si c'est dans un mois ça me va ! Je veux juste une date pour que tu te sentes obligé et que je puisse attendre ce jour précis.  
\- Très bien je cède ! Comme toujours… Un mois c'est ça ? Alors va pour dans un mois. 16 septembre.  
\- Parfait!

Je gigote tout content comme un enfant.

\- Ça aussi c'est un cadeau que tu me fais.

Je tend la main comme le jour de la résurrection.

\- Il y a de cela 7 ou 8 mois Shura, je t'ai tendu la main et tu l'as refusée, ou plutôt dédaignée. Je voulais que ce soit le signe d'une sorte de traité de paix ou d'un accord d'amitié. Si cela existe réellement. J'aimerais, s'il te plait, retenter l'expérience et signé ce foutu décret que j'ai inventé.

Shura souriant, riant presque en regardant ses pieds. Puis il lève la tête, tend sa main vers la mienne, l'attrapant et la secouant comme il se doit.

\- Va pour le traité de paix, petit lionceau.  
\- On va dire que la paix s'établit après le lionceau, pour ne pas frôler un incident diplomatique.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

Traité de paix hein? Un pas à la fois Shura, l'amitié ce seras plus tard. Et ce jour là ce sera mon vrai cadeau je pense, bien plus estimable qu'une boite de chocolats de marque et une sortie en moto.

* * *

 **Voilààà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui en ce jour si particulier de 16 Aout ^^ !**

 **Comme dis plus haut je ne sais pas vraiment ou je posterais la suite, on veras bien, comme le rating et les persos serons ajouter. Je tiens à garder l'effet de """surprise""" de Shura, les guillemets ici présent souligne l'ironie de cette phrase. Tout ceux qui me connaisse une peu savent que ce n'est pas vraiment une grande surprise, mais pour les autres voilàs ^^**

 **N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas ^^ ( en tout cas pas pour l'instant ! )**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/soir !

 **La suite de Jeff de Bruges est sortie !**

 **Attention !** La suite change de rating et s'engage sur la voie glissante du BL et de la scène de sexe explicite. **Sont rating et MA !**

Elle est publiée sur ma page sous le nom de " **Une fois par mois** "

 **Liens du chapitre suivant ! :** s/12652877/2/Une-fois-par-mois

Voilààà ! Bonne lecture à vous.  
 _Les explications du pourquoi je me prend pour Moïse avec ma fanfiction sont indiqués là-bas ^^_


End file.
